The Lost Girl
by obsessed
Summary: A big fat cliffhanger--features a discussion between Dumbledore and McGonagall about a mysterious girl coming to Hogwarts. R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

**Chpt 1**

** Albus Dumbledore waited impatiently in Minerva McGonagall's office. She was due to return from her first class of the day any minute now; he needed to talk to her. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair next to McGonagall's desk and he was clutching in his hand a piece of parchment folded in thirds.**

** The headmaster put his elbows on his knees and was starting to unfold the yellowed bit of parchment when Professor McGonagall walked in. She looked startled to see the Dumbledore there, but regained her composure and took a seat behind her desk. **

**Dumbledore finished unfolding the paper and slid it across the desk towards her, saying, "Professor Flatwap contacted me today, Minerva."**

**"Er... Professor Flatwap?" she said, taking the letter. "The headmaster of Andromeia ? Oh, what's the old git done now?"**

**Dumbledore studied his palms and didn't answer. **

**Professor McGonagall took the paper and silently read it. Her face turned pale and she looked at Dumbledore anxiously. "Great Wizards," she whispered. "She's-- she's alive? But--but, they can't know for sure that you-know-who is after her, can they?"**

**"I still have my spies, Minerva. He is indeed trying to find her again."**

**"What can we do, though, is the question. Does the little girl even know who she is, Albus?"**

**Dumbledore looked at McGonagall. "No, she does not know. The girl is an orphan, and it was pure luck that a wizard found her and sent her to school." He sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "And yes, there is something we can do, Minerva."**

** She stared at him anxiously, waiting for an explanation.**

**"That girl--Jaclyn Marinson--must be brought to Hogwarts. It will be the only safe place for her."**

**Professor McGonagall's eyes widened behind her square glasses. "Will we tell her the truth? If she doesn't know already...?"**

**"No. No one must know about this. If Lord Voldemort has truly set out to recapture her, it is best if as few people know her true identity as possible."**

**McGonagall flinched at the name, but said, "Albus, somebody is bound to notice. Especially Potter! You can't just bring her straight to Hogwarts and place in the same year as her--"**

**"It's the only way!" Dumbledore said firmly. "I will arrange for Jaclyn to be expelled from Andromeia. We'll except her here. She'll be safer here, and there is nothing else we can do. As for Mr. Potter, if he finds out on his own--which he very well might--you may explain to both him and the girl, but only then, and only to them. So far, Minerva, we are the only two people that are aware that she is even alive, because I've been tracking her for so long. Harry doesn't know anything about her, and no doubt Black and Lupin think she's dead. Jaclyn will be transferred to Hogwarts, Minerva."**

**Professor McGonagall sighed. She put her face in her hands for a moment then took them down and looked up at the clock above her door. "I have to get to my class! Oh, I'm late!" She leaped up, then paused and looked curiously down at Dumbledore. "When will Miss Marinson get here?"**

**"Thursday."**

**"Thursday! That's--that's two days off!"**

**"Yes."**

**Professor McGonagall stared at him for a moment, speechless. **

**Dumbledore calmly examined the lake, glistening outside of the window. **

**Finally, she threw her arms out and let them slap against her hips, looking at the headmaster exasperatingly. "Fine. Two days off," she said. **

**The Head of Gryffindor then stalked out of the room, muttering.**

**(end of Chpt 1)**


	2. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: I'm not making money, I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own ANYTHING in this fanfic except for Jackie and the situation

AUTHOR's NOTE: I would like to clear a few things up. First, everywhere you see a ______, that either stands for Jackie's last name (I haven't thought of it yet) or the Headmaster of Jackie's old school, OR the name of the school. Sorry, but this is posted on very short notice. Please excuse me. Thanks for reading

**Chpt 2**

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

**Harry sat in Potions that Thursday, feeling stupid and clueless. The fact that Neville was asking him for help did not help the situation much.**

**Ron was sitting to his left, cutting up his puffapod in a steady motion and looking bored.**

**Hermione was scattering bits of her puffapod over her potion and watching as they bubbled. She was sitting to Harry's right, looking hopefully up at the clock every once and a while, and trying to elude notice of Professor Snape who was walking stiffly between rows and commenting on the students' work.**

**"Longbottom!" he barked at Neville, making the whole class jump. "Red!" Snape was pointing into Neville's cauldron in disgust. "Red, Longbottom!"**

**Neville's potion was thick and a deep scarlet color.**

**"Heaven knows what you have done this time, didn't I clearly state that the result is a thin black potion? And besides that, you've--"**

**He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Snape marched over to it and yanked the heavy door open.**

**Outside, a small, black-haired girl was staring anxiously up at him. She handed him a note and stood there in front of him, waiting patiently.**

**After a moment, Professor Snape stuffed the parchment into his pocket, and pointed solemnly toward a desk near the back of the classroom.**

**The girl walked quietly over to it and sat down, ducking her head as all the others stretched to get a good look at her. She was short, at least six inches shorter than Harry. Her thick black hair was styled into a french braid, except for her bangs which fell freely around her huge blue eyes.**

**Professor Snape cleared his throat to get their attention. He seemed to have forgotten all about Neville. "We have a new student in Gryffindor," he announced nastily. "Her name is Jaclyn Marinson. She is a fifth year." With that, he instructed them all to get back to their work.**

**Once, during class, Harry caught her eye. Personally, he thought she looked a bit mean, as though her last name should be Malfoy or something of the like. The new girl must've realized what he was thinking, because she frowned at him and her eyes shot daggers.**

**He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Harry scowled and turned back around in his chair. This made Jackie even angrier. She wondered briefly what this stupid boy's name was before starting in on the load of work she had to make up since arriving at Hogwarts.**

**Throughout the day, Jackie Marinson stood up in the classes and introduced herself to all of the other fifth years. Soon the school was buzzing with news of the new student in Gryffindor.**

*******

**At the Great Hall during supper, everyone finally got a chance to speak to Jackie. After his experience in Potions, Harry decided to keep his distance, but from what he, Hermione and Ron overheard, Jackie had been expelled from her last school, and had been taken to Hogwarts the day before.**

**Something then happened that took Harry's mind off of Jackie. The bulletins around the school now read:**

**Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts-Friday evening, 5:00-7:00. **

**Slytherin Quidditch tryouts-Saturday, 5:00-7:00**

**Hufflepuff Quidditch tryouts-Sunday, 5:00-7:00**

**Ravenclaw Quidditch tryouts-Monday, 5:00-7:00**

**See the team captain for more information about a chance to win the House Cup for your team. Final players will be chosen by October 3. Students that were in the team last year do not need to attend tryouts.**

**Harry was the Quidditch captain. The tryouts were important because unless Gryffindor found a new Keeper, they'd be using the reserve, and Parvatti Patil was currently reserve Keeper. Last year they'd been able to find a replacement but he had been in his seventh year; the slot was now open again.**

**That evening, Harry was bombarded by a mass of people wanting to talk to him. Colin Creevey came back to bug him six times before Harry gathered up his things and went to the fourth year boys' dormitory. There he sprawled on the floor, using his bed as a writing surface.**

**Ron came up and hour later, muttering about stupid Lavendar following him around. Harry was asleep. Ron nudged his friend gently and whispered, "Harry!" a few times, but Harry kept on snoring. Ron went to bed.**

**hours later...**

**At some point Harry woke up and looked up at his alarm clock. It was nearly 1:00! I must've fallen asleep, thought Harry. It seemed right as his limbs were now stiff and his eyes were bleary.**

**He looked around. A dim yellow light illuminated the room, the other boys were all asleep and snoring, and scarlet velvet hangings were pulled all the way around every bed. Harry stood up and stretched his arms and legs, heaving a great yawn. He knelt and stacked his homework in a pile, putting it in his bag for morning. He sat heavily down on his bed and slowly took off his sneakers. Finally, his glasses came off and Harry flopped over on his bed and fell instantly asleep. **

**Harry's dream had no sound. It was as though a silent movie were being projected into his brain.**

**The day was beautiful. Lily Potter stared up at the cloudy blue sky and sighed contentedly. The wind rustled the leaves of the surrounding oak trees in the park where she and James were sitting, a bright green baby carriage parked in front of them.**

**Without any warning whatsoever, the sky blackened. No one in the park could see a foot in front of their faces. James and Lily panicked, and Lily desperately reached for the baby carriage.**

**A blinding red light flashed suddenly in front of her, and screamed and thrust her hands forward. Lily's hands were stopped. The green light had formed a sort of force field between her and the carriage. James kicked and hit the wall, yelling fiercely, but to no avail.**

**The last thing Lily Potter saw before she passed out was a man in a black cloak--it had to be Voldemort--stooping over her bright green baby carriage...**

**Harry awoke feeling miserable. His head felt like a sack of melons and he was ready to slug anyone who tried to pry him away from his pillow.**

**His eyes snapped open as he remembered the strange, soundless dream. He knew he'd had it before, but never had dreams of his parents been in so much detail. Harry figured that that must've been Voldemort's attack but then--hadn't the Potter's been attacked in their home? Dumbledore had never mentioned anything about a park.**

**Looking at his alarm clock, Harry groaned. He was a half an hour late for class--and his first class was Potions! He rolled over and fell out of his bed to the floor with a crash, surprising himself. After he'd detangled himself from the sheets, Harry pulled on his robes (he'd slept in his clothes) and his hat, slipped his feet into flip-flops and trudged down the staircase dragging his bag of books and papers.**

**The day passed uneventfully, save for Snape taking 20 points off of Gryffindor for his lateness. **

**After his last class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started for the library. They were almost there when Harry remembered--**

**"Quidditch tryouts!" He checked his watch. "They started five minutes ago!" Harry dashed back to Gryffindor tower, snatched up his Firebolt and came back to Ron and Hermione, who were waiting. Together, they set off for the Quidditch feild.**

**"So... what do you two think of the new girl?" said Ron casually.**

**Hermione glanced at Ron. "Do you mean Jaclyn?"**

**"No!" Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course, Hermione! Who else?"**

**Hermione shrugged.**

**"How 'bout you, Harry?"**

**Harry thought about his reply. "Well... I don't really know, but I don't think we um... got off on very good terms..."**

**"Really? I assumed you two would like each other... she says she's pretty good at Quidditch."**

**"She does?" Harry's attention was captured. "Did she--"**

**A small scuffle made them all look up. Draco Malfoy was walking ahead of them, also heading for the Quidditch field. He turned around and, seeing them, took off down a separate passage and out of sight.**

**"What's up with him?" said Harry, confused.**

**"Probably just looking for a chance to talk to Marinson."**

**"What?" said Harry and Ron quickly.**

**"Didn't you know?"**

**"Know what?" said Ron. "And why does he want to talk to her?"**

**"Malfoy likes her, stupid."**

**"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron yelled.**

**"Hermione? Are you... sure? Are you telling us that Malfoy--twisted, evil, I'm-better-than-everyone-Malfoy--likes a girl?" Harry gaped at her.**

**"Yes," said Hermione simply.**

**Harry said, "It's about time!" at the very same time that Ron exclaimed, "WHAT? He--he, he can't like her I mean, come ON! What about all that pureblood crap!?"**

**"Honestly," said Hermione. "It's not that surprising. He was bound to like a girl before our seventh year. And as for all the fits about wizard blood... well, he must not know that she's an orphan."**

**"Yeah," said Ron. "But Jackie?"**

**Harry stared at him. "Do you like her or something?"**

**Ron blushed.**

**"Come on guys!" Harry said, running ahead of them. They'd reached the Quidditch field. A crowd of people were waiting for him, and it was time for Quidditch tryouts to begin.**

*******

**(end of Chpt 2)**


	3. Default Chapter Title

disclaimer: I don't own any of these places or people except for Jaclyn (Jackie) Marinson. They all belong to the outstanding J. K. Rowling. Don't sue me.

**Chpt 3**

The first thing Harry did was divide the kids into groups. Using Lee Jordan's megaphone to be heard, he instructed them all to form separate lines according to which player they wanted to be. The longest line was that with the people wanting to be keeper--they all knew they'd stand a better chance, as the Gryffindor team was in need of that particular player. Harry noticed that Jackie Marinson was in the Keeper line.

Not surprisingly, the only person trying out to be Seeker was Colin Creevey, who waved energetically at Harry and started taking pictures. Colin had been trying to join the Quidditch team since he'd entered his second year and become eligible to try out.

When the group of kids quieted down, Harry said into the megaphone, "Alright now! I'm glad to see you all. This is how we'll do it--I will divide some of you into two groups of seven--two Seekers, two Keepers, six Chasers, and four Beaters. Once you are up in the air," he pointed towards the row of broomsticks they'd be using, "you will play against each other, just like in a real Quidditch game."

There were a few oohs and ahs from the Gryffindors.

"Alicia here," he pointed to Alicia Spinnet who was standing, hand on hips, a few feet away. "Will be up in the air along with myself. We'll be watching and judging how you do. Good luck." Then he began counting out boys and girls and telling them to grab a broomstick.

In a short while, their team consisted of on one side, Colin as Seeker, Ginny and two other fourth years as Chasers, an unfamiliar second year as Keeper, and Lavendar and Parvatti as Beaters. On the other side were three nasty looking sixth years playing Chasers, a second year girl and a seventh year boy as Beaters, Neville Longbottom as Keeper, and no Seeker.

Harry mounted his Firebolt, and Alicia got onto her Comet 260. The teams took off, and Harry and Alicia circled them, ready to take notes.

Down on the ground, Ron let loose the Quaffle and the Snitch, along with just one gleaming Bludger as it was only practice.

At first, it was chaos. Nobody knew what to do. Colin was trying to catch the Bludger, and Alicia had to zoom after him saying, "No, Creevey, the Snitch! You have to catch the _Snitch, _the gold one!"

Harry began writing things down on his small pad of paper. His comments on each player were extremely harsh but what was he going to do? None of them could play Quidditch well at all, even with Harry intervening every other minute to correct or help them.

Ginny Weasley scored once, but only because she went up and dropped the Quaffle through the goal post; Neville was off guarding the wrong side.

After 20 minutes of confused playing, Harry told them to go back to the ground. Than he looked over Alicia's notes. They were no different. Alicia shrugged and flew down to start picking new teams.

The next group was worse. The Chaser got his head stuck in one of the hoops, and Harry had to go down and find some soap to get it out. The Keeper, a third year girl, started flying backwards and didn't know how to stop. She ended up crashing into one of the top rows of seats.

When it reached 6:30, Harry had a slight headache and no hope of finding a replacement for Oliver Wood. 

He landed on the ground with a thump and went to sit down next to Hermione, who was doing her homework on the first row of seats. He passed Ron and asked him to cover for him, which Ron did eagerly. Harry handed him the Firebolt and Ron started picking teams. The last group of the day contained: on one side, three extremely giggly second years playing Chasers, Neville and Colin as Beaters (Neville wanted a second chance, as did Colin), no Seeker, and Jackie Marinson as Keeper. The opposing team was made of entirely second and third years who looked tremendously excited. Harry put his head in his hands.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione peered at him over the top of a huge Arithmancy book. 

"Yeah... headache...," he mumbled.

Hermione smiled. Putting the book down, she took out her wand and, muttering a few words, conjured up a small bag of ice for him.

Harry smiled gratefully at her and held the icepack to his forehead. Hermione must have put some magic on the ice, because he started to feel better almost immediately.

"Harry!" Ron was zooming down to the ground. "Hey," he said, landing and walking over. "Come up here, I think we've got you a Keeper! Know who it is?"

Harry stood up and looked at the sky. He didn't think the boys and girls looked as though they were doing much better. Then he noticed one player in particular; she was flying around as though born on a broomstick and not a single score went past her. Her long black hair flowed in the wind--

"Jackie Marinson! She's fabulous!" Ron handed Harry the Firebolt, motioning for him to go up and see for himself. "Alicia can't believe it! What luck!"

"Yeah..." Harry mounted the broomstick and kicked off, leaving the icepack on the seat next to Hermione.

The sun was starting to set, casting a reddish glow over the players. Harry barely had time to marvel at how beautiful the castle and grounds were at sunset before Jackie flew past him so fast and easily he nearly fell out of the air. She turned slightly, and did an excellent curve around the goal posts, coming up in front of them and stopping the other team's Chaser from scoring.

Harry stared in disbelief. She really was good! No one on the _real _Gryffindor team could fly that well! Harry knew there was no question. They'd found their Gryffindor Keeper.

*******

By the time all of the students went in, there were only four people left on the field. Hermione and Ron were sitting in a row of seats, talking., Harry was up searching for the Snitch, which they hadn't found yet, and Jackie was still up flying about for pleasure.

Harry silently cursed himself for choosing to do this after school instead of on a weekend. The Snitch was nowhere in sight. He caught Jackie's eyes once and she started giggling uncontrollably for some unknown reason. He frowned and kept on looking for the little golden ball. Fifteen minutes later, he decided he'd had enough. He'd find the ball in the morning. Harry flew down and landed softly. He started walking towards Ron an Hermione.

"What's the matter, Potter? Can't catch the Snitch?" A cold, drawling voice echoed out of the shadows. Draco Malfoy was standing, 20 feet away, at the edge of the field, an evil smirk on his pale face.

"Too bad you can't _ever _catch the Snitch, Malfoy," said Harry cooly.

WHAP!

A hand came down on the back of Harry's head, making him flail forward. Jackie stood behind him, her eyes laughing. One hand was behind her back.

"What'd you do that for Marinson!?" yelled Harry, rubbing the back of his head.

"Were you looking for this?" said Jackie, giggling at his expression. She was holding out the Golden Snitch. "It was right next to your head the whole time!"

Malfoy laughed hysterically and Harry felt himself turn red. He snatched the gold ball from Jackie and shoved it roughly into the crate.

Ron appeared at his side, frowning at Malfoy. "What are _you _doing here?" he demanded.

"What's it to you, Weasel?" Malfoy shot back. "I can come out here whenever I want to!"

"Oh, just cut it out you three," said Jackie, putting away her broomstick. 

"Go away, Marinson," said Harry.

"No, Potter!"

Harry looked at her and Malfoy in hatred. "Fine," he said, stalking away. Ron hesitated, then followed. Reaching his things, he picked up his bag, swung it over a shoulder, then started to march up to the castle. Hermione gave Ron a curious look and bean to pack up her things. She caught up with Harry and Ron when they got to the Great Hall. Harry wouldn't talk to either of them.

"That's right, I'm afraid it's very serious."

Harry stopped in his tracks, motioning for the others to be silent. Around the corner, Professor McGonagall was speaking to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Caitlin Caldwell. Harry, Hermione and Ron slowly inched closer.

"Dear, dear... I suppose you will be Headmistress for the time being then?"

"Yes. So unfortunate that he should get sick during--"

"During what?"

"Never mind that. Please inform the rest of the staff that Professor Dumbledore has fallen ill. It is very serious, and he is allowing no one to see him, not even myself."

"I understand," said Professor Caldwell. 

They heard Caldwell's footsteps walk off in the opposite direction. Professor McGonagall, however, turned the corner and walked towards them. When she saw the three students, she looked mildly angry. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley--_what _are you doing outside of Gryffindor Tower?" She stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation.

They hurriedly explained about Quidditch tryouts.

"Please, professor," said Hermione when they were done. "Is the headmaster truly ill?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. He is," she said simply. "Now, you three. Get back to your common room. Go on."

She pointed behind her, and they scurried off.

*******

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay, I finished it! And yes, there will be a part 4. Also-- please, if you know who Jackie is, don't announce it on the reviews section! And, guys, try not to flame me too bad.

*******

**CHALLENGE!**

**okay, writers, here is your challenge.**

**A little while ago I was thinking it would be really funny if someone put a spell on Professor Snape so that every time Snape heard a particular word or phrase, (it doesn't matter what) then Snape would sing a song or dance or something, and then not even remember it. For example, say Fred and George made it so that every time anybody said the word "newt" around Snape, he started singing "I'm a Little Teapot" (complete with the dance that goes with it) This could happen during the end-of-year speech that Dumbledore makes, or something. I thought this was a funny idea but right now I am too tied up with my 'Lost Girl' fanfic. If someone does take my advice and I like their fanfic they get an award.**

**~obsessed~**

*******


	4. Default Chapter Title

disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling, I don't know her, and I don't own any of the characters or places in this story except for Jaclyn Marinson.

AUTHORS NOTE: okay, here it is, finally. also, try to NOT respond to the challenge I posted last time, because I'm going to add it into my story. If you want to, you still can, but whatever. Enjoy Chapter 4, and please read the first three parts or you'll be way left out.

ALSO: Please don't review with notes saying that its obvious who Jackie is, because she is most likely is NOT who you think she is... you'll find out who she is in Chapter five, I promise, and Chpt 5 comes out in anywhere from two days to a week.

****

The Lost Girl

Chapter Five

"How though?" said Ron once they'd reached the common room. "How could Dumbledore get sick?"

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I mean¾people say he's the most powerful wizard ever, right? So it must be really serious if not even Madam Pomfrey can¾"

"It _is _serious," Hermione interrupted, plopping into a chair. "You heard Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore won't even let anyone in to see him."

"Yeah, my point exactly," Ron said, taking an armchair next to Hermione's and dragging it closer to the fire. The common room was mildly crowded, and they were lucky to find three available seats. "I mean to say that¾well, whatever Dumbledore's illness is… it might not be…"

"Might not be what, Ron?" said Harry, falling into the armchair beside him.

"Well… natural."

"What?!" whispered Hermione, leaning closer. "You're not saying that¾that someone's _deliberately_¾"

"Yes, I am!"

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione gasped, attracting a few curious looks from the students around them.

"Well," said Ron, lowering his voice. "What else could make Dumbledore fall ill?"

"He does have a point you know, Hermione…" said Harry uncertainly.

"Harry! You can't honestly believe that?" Hermione looked from one face to another. "Who would try to poison the headmaster?"

Harry and Ron stared at her in disbelief.

Hermione, after a moment of looking confused, finally understood. "Great Wizards… it can't be… you-know¾"

"Hey guys!" Fred Weasley appeared in front of them, grinning.

"Hi Fred," said Harry.

"Um, Harry…? Ron? Hermione? Can I ask a favor?"

"Yes…" they all replied slowly.

"Do any of you know of an idea as to how George or I could get some of Professor Snape's hair?"

"What?" Harry said quickly.

"Well... see, we need a "bit" of Snape and, well, hair seemed the most logical."

Ron leaned forward excitedly, "What are you going to do to him, Fred?"

"Well¾" Fred hesitated, then started whispering his plan in their ears.

"Fred!" Hermione cried out at one point, but he just grinned and kept on explaining.

When he was finished, Harry and Ron were doubling over with laughter, and Hermione was staring around at them all disapprovingly.

Hearing about the excellent prank, Harry made a decision. He told them all to wait, dashed up the stairs, and came back down carrying the Invisibility Cloak in one of the inside pockets of his school uniform.

The cloak fascinated Fred. He went to get George and they both sat admiring it for a few minutes.

"Wow, Harry… you could be the best Mischief-Maker to ever come to Hogwarts with this…" George said in awe.

Hermione scowled and sank deeper into her chair.

Harry made an agreement to let the twins borrow the Invisibility Cloak for a few days, and Fred and George immediately left the common room to get to work.

With all of their homework to finish, the subject of Dumbledore's mysterious illness didn't come up again that evening.

****

Harry trudged up the stairs later that night, the stillness and deadly silence of Gryffindor Tower making him jumpy and strangely alert. He'd finished his homework long after Ron and Hermione had gone to bed, due to the extra work they'd put in during Quidditch tryouts. The room had long since been vacant of students save for him.

A scuffling noise behind him made Harry jump and whirl around. Jackie, her black hair hanging loose over her shoulders, had come down into the common room. She spotted him and narrowed her eyes slightly. It was a few seconds before Harry said anything.

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said, sinking into a scarlet armchair and gazing at the glowing embers in the fireplace.

Harry walked silently back down to the common room and sat down in the chair next to her. He didn't much like the girl, after the incident in front of Malfoy, but Jackie looked so different now. She appeared so innocent, and for the first time, Harry felt a strange power radiating from this small girl. He couldn't feel it, see it, or even identify it, but he could sense it. It was simply there, in the atmosphere around her. Like an instinct. There was something different about this student, and Harry decided that he would attempt to find out what it was.

"How did you become an orphan?"

Jackie stared at him, surprised. After a moment, she spoke quietly, staring at her knees. "My parents died in an accident. Ah… well, it was a house fire actually. I was only about six months old, so I don't remember it, but my guardian told me the story."

"Guardian?"

Jackie swallowed and didn't meet Harry's eyes. "I was brought up by a wizard for seven years after my parents died. I ran away when I was eight years old and I was found and put in an orphanage."

"Why did you run away?"

Jackie scowled but didn't answer. Harry stared fixedly at her. For a split second he thought he saw a trace of fear flicker across her face, but it vanished instantly. The strange feeling that Harry was sensing about her was growing ever more intense as they sat together in silence. Finally, Jackie looked up.

"I don't trust you, Potter," she said. Jackie stood up and started walking towards the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories. She paused at the end of the stairs and said in a small voice, "I don't trust anybody." Then she disappeared up the stairs, leaving Harry to ponder the meaning of what she'd said.

_A short redheaded woman sat in the arms of a tall black-haired man, crying hard. They were both on the ground of a shady park. Lily Potter was sobbing uncontrollably and James looked angry enough to kill. The afternoon was bright and clear again, and the baby carriage next to them was empty save for a few baby blankets._

The park was now starting to fill with police from the Ministry of Magic, but no one knew quite what to say to the two people.

The couple on the ground did not notice the revolving black shadow behind them, thought the surrounding people did. They pointed and gasped as the figure stopped turning and turned visibly solid. He reached his arms out…

Lily looked up just as the man shot searing blue fire from his outstretched palms and blasted her husband across the park.

She slowly crawled backwards away from the Dark Lord. He reached out again, and her brown eyes widened in fear… brown eyes…

Harry jerked awake. Cold sweat ran down his face and he was shivering violently.

Who was that woman? Throughout his dream, Harry had known her as Lily Potter, his own mother, but he now knew that that couldn't be true. Lily had green eyes, like him.

If she was not his mother, was the black-haired man James Potter? Had he seen the last moments of his parents' life in that dream, or something else?

Head spinning, Harry dragged himself out of bed and made a beeline for the showers. There he stood, soaking himself with cool water and thinking about his strangely clear dream.

After a while, Harry decided that he must not have been seeing his parents. This, however, aroused a new question. _Who was he seeing, and why? _Did these dreams have a hidden meaning, or were they a result of his stressful fifth-year schedule?

Harry climbed out of the shower, choosing to think the matter over later when he had more time. He dressed quickly, then pulled on his wizards robes and hat. Picking up his gloves, and swinging his bulky school bag over one shoulder, Harry walked down to the common room feeling a bit better, but still confused.

Fred and George spotted him immediately. They rushed over and held up a long bit of greasy black hair for him to see. "We got it," George said. "Found him last night in his office--"

"Snape, that is," added Fred.

"We just snipped ti off. He was asleep in his chair and didn't even notice!" The twins looked immensly proud of themselves.

Harry, however, was looking past them. Jackie had just walked down to the common room. She was wearing plain denim overalls, a red sleeveless shirt, and sandals. Again, Harry felt that strange power coming from her, only not nearly as strong as before. It was easy to see why he didn't notice it before--with Quidditch and school going on, there was no reason for him to notice it. Last night they'd been alone, and this time he was searching for it. Harry caught her eye and she sent him a friendly half-wave.

Ten minutes later Fred and George were still rambling on about there adventures the previous night, but Harry wasn't listening. He was thinking about his dreams, about Dumbledore being ill, about the weird feeling he sensed about Jackie, and about how Quidditch games would be going with Jackie as Keeper..

Luckily, at that moment Ron and Hermione appeared at his sides and dragged him to the Great Hall for breakfast.

At breakfast, the students were all chattering away happily, and they soon found out why. The next day was Saturday and all students in their 3rd-7th year were going on their first visit to Hogsmeade of the year.

This made the Weasley twins even more hectic, as they hadn't visited Zonko's, the joke shop, for months.

Harry and Ron were excited also. The last time they'd visited Hogsmeade, in their fourth year, Harry had come home to Privet Drive with pockets full of Cockroach Cluster, Nose-Biting Teacups, and other practical jokes to use on Dudley. Needless to say, he'd had a fun summer, as far as summers on Privet Drive went.

Hermione was going on about the huge library that had just been built, and Harry had to agre with her, even if it wasn't a place he'd want to spend more than twenty minutes in. From what Hermione had told them, the new library was ten times larger than the school library, and the Hogwarts library would take up three blocks in the Muggle world.

Still, Harry and Ron couldn't help but feel more eager to get to the cany and joke shops.

****

The next day...

_Hogsmeade is certainly beautiful in the fall, _thought Hermione, gazing around at the village. The crackling brown leaves buried the road and swished around as they walked. A cool wind blew past them, making Hermione shiver and draw her cloak tighter around her arms.

She shot a sidelong glance at Ron, who was munching on a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate and talking to Harry. She wondered whether he still liked that new girl, Janey, or whatever her name was. Hermione had to admit that she didn't really like the girl, especially if Ron was interested in her. Evil thoughts entered her mind, but she pushed them away and instead concentrated on the wonderful place she was in.

Ron and Harry had recently stuffed their pockets with candy and an assortment of tricks. Hermione had scolded them for wasting their money, conveniently forgetting the large amount of candy she'd stashed in her purse.

She looked down the street and noticed that they were finally coming up on the Hogsmeade library. It was a tall building equalling to 16 stories. From her reading, Hermione knew that it was magically concealed, to keep any Muggles from glimpsing the top of it. She raced toward it, leaving Harry and Ron in a shower of leaves.

"The library already?" Ron stared after Hermione.

"I guess so.."

Ron shrugged and turned to Harry. He didn't want to aggravate his friend, but he secretly wondered what was wrong. He'd asked this morning, but Harry hadn't heard him, so he asked again and he wouldn't say. Harry had been unusually quiet ever since Quidditch tryouts.

"Ron--?"

"Yep?" Ron said quickly.

"Ask Hermione out. I mean it."

"_What_?!"

"You like her, I know you do," Harry nagged.

"Yes, but--"

"Then do it! Honestly, it's gross being around you two sometimes, and _she's _not going to say anything...."

"Harry! I can't!" Ron blushed furiously.

"Why not?"

"Because--because I--" Ron stammered. "Alright Harry! I promise I will ask out Hermione--"

Harry nodded, satisfyed.

"When you go on a date with Millicent Bulstrode."

It was Harry's turn to be shocked, and Ron wondered why. They were obviously meant for each other...

"Okay, Ron!" said Harry. "You first!"

"Fine!" Ron marched to the library entrance.

Harry watched bim go and cursed under his breath. He'd been sure that Ron would refuse... he shook his head and sat down on a street bench, chewing slowly on a square of dark chocolate.

Over the last day and a half, Harry had been thinking a lot. Dumbledore still wouldn't let anyone see him, and rumors were starting to spread as to what was wrong with him. Last night he'd had the very same dream, but this time he'd paid attention to the black-haired man's eyes. They were blue also. The man looked astonishingly like his father. He did start to see differences between the woman and his mother though. Most of the facial features were different. Harry had tried and tried to think of any sort of solution, but couldn't. He wondered if his dreams had any connection to the small amount of power he now felt whenever he passed Jackie Marinson in the halls.

A tremendous explosion a little ways from him made the ground shake, and Harry was thrown out of the bench and into the road. He slid a few feet, shattering his glasses and scraping his face and hands.

The leaves in the road sticking to his body, Harry pushed himself onto his back, looking around frantically.

The entire village, from thirty feet away from where he was lying onward, had been demolished. Nothing was left except for black rubble and remnant of a town. People were crowding around him, shrieking and running towards the burnt half of Hogsmeade.

A strange feeling washed over Harry. He felt his body slowly sliding towards the fire. He had no control over his body! Harry desperately tried to move, but his muscles wouldn't cooperate. He was sliding, inch by inch, towards a large clump of bushes nearby. The bushes were violently on fire.

He was a foot away now. Harry yelled for help, but the street was densely packed with confused people, and nobody heard him. He was panicking now. Another minute and he'd be engulfed in the flames.

to be continued...


	5. Default Chapter Title

**The Lost Girl**

**Chapter 5**

Harry still had no control of his body. The flames touched him, sending a searing pain through his leg. He gasped, and took in smoke. The pain was terrible, it was ripping, burning his ankle. He severely wished he'd just die and get it over with. There was no hope now...

In one swift moment, a huge black blur jumped in front of him. It was a large shaggy dog, with gleaming eyes. The dog clamped firmly onto his arm, dragging him backwards, away from the fire. His right foot was throbbing, but at least he was far away from the fire.

The dog didn't let go of Harry's arm until he'd gained total control of his body again. He fought hard to stay conscious, but gave up and let his head smack the pavement.

***

"Oh... I do hope he'll be okay..."

"He _will _be, Hermione. Madam Pomfrey fixed him up alright."

"Great Wizards, he looks dreadful."

"Shhh, he's waking up, I think!"

Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times, letting the room come into focus. He was lying face down in the Hogwarts infirmary, Hermione and Ron on either side peering anxiously at him. Looking at his leg, he saw that it was now wrapped tightly in bandages. The pain had lessened considerably, but he clenched his teeth to keep from crying out.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Hermione questioned. Her eyes were red, and she looked very sleep-deprived.

"Wha--what happened?" Harry was confused. He'd been burning... he hadn't had any control of his body... Harry wiggled his arms and neck to find that they were all in order.

"Hagrid found you in Hogsmeade," Ron said. "You-know-who attacked the village and you weren't ten feet away from the fire and wreckage and stuff. Hagrid brought you here with a big nasty burn on your foot. You've been sleeping for two days."

Both looked at him questioningly, but he didn't supply an answer. He was thinking about the dog. If he was correct, then he'd been saved by Sirius Black, in dog form. Sirius had just told him a little while ago in a letter that he was planning on visiting Hogsmeade soon for old times sake. What had made him lose control like that? Was it Voldemort? Only Dark Arts could have done that sort of thing...

"Harry?" Hermione looked worried.

Harry sighed and told them the whole story, starting from when Ron had gone to the Hogsmeade library, to passing out on the ground. When he was done, they were both staring at him, awestruck.

"Harry--that was _really _advanced Dark Magic," Ron said.

Hermione nodded her agreement. "I read once that only powerful Dark Magic can make another person physically do anything against their will."

"Yeah," said Ron. "And I think only You-Know-Who would have the guts to try that on you."

"It sure is a good thing Sirius showed up when he did."

Both Ron and Hermione were completely sure that Voldemort had put a spell on Harry, and that it was Sirius Black who'd saved him.

They continued to talk for fifteen minutes before Madam Pomfrey bustled in and shooed Ron and Hermione out, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

***

It was Thursday, a day later, that Harry was allowed to leave the hospital wing. Hagrid had turned up that morning to give him his glasses, which had been magically repaired and were in almost perfect condition. Harry had already missed school, so he put his get-well cards and flowers (mostly from Ginny, who seemed to have grown less and less shy over the years) up in the boys' dormitory.

After dinner, he walked with Ron and Hermione to the common room and began the work he needed to make up due to missing three days of school. He worked until 9:30, luckily getting a lot of help from Hermione. Not many people talked to him in the common room, as most of them were afraid to approach him after the "ordeal." Not that Harry minded; he didn't have nearly enough time to finish anyway.

When he tromped upstairs to bed, Harry made plans for getting up early to work. He took off his glasses and changed into sleepers, exhausted. Dropping himself into bed, he pulled the scarlet sheets up to his chin and immediately drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_A short redheaded woman sat in the arms of a tall black-haired man, crying hard. They were both on the ground of a shady park. Lily Potter was sobbing uncontrollably and James looked angry enough to kill. The afternoon was bright and clear again, and the baby carriage next to them was empty save for a few baby blankets._

The park was now starting to fill with police from the Ministry of Magic, but no one knew quite what to say to the two people.

The couple on the ground did not notice the revolving black shadow behind them, thought the surrounding people did. They pointed and gasped as the figure stopped turning and turned visibly solid. He reached his arms out…

Lily looked up just as the man shot searing blue fire from his outstretched palms and blasted her husband across the park.

She slowly crawled backwards away from the Dark Lord. He reached out again, and her brown eyes widened in fear

Harry, once again, woke up sweating. His sheets were pushed all the way at the end of the bed, and the air surrounding him felt stuffy. It was that _dream _again. What did it mean?

He sat up stiffly, stumbled out of bed and walked to the window. Thrusting his face out into the cool night air, Harry felt a refreshing wave of Autumn wind wash over him.

Coming from downstairs, Harry heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone crying--no, it _was_ someone crying. Harry grabbed his glasses and wand, and stealthily crept down to the common room, wincing when the stairs creaked loudly.

The crying stopped.

Harry held his breath for a moment. It started up again, slightly quieter than before. Letting out his breath with a whoosh, he slid around the corner and into the common room.

Jaclyn Marinson was sitting in a red armchair, her legs tucked up underneath her. A dark green leather-bound book was open on her lap, and she was wearing blue pajamas. She was sobbing unrestrainedly

"Jackie?"

She jumped and closed the book with a snap. Leaping out of the chair, she eyed Harry warily and clutched the book tightly.

"Are you okay?" Harry questioned, starting towards the girl.

Jackie backed away from him until she hit the wall where she collapsed to the floor, crying again. "He's found me, Harry, he's found me..." she whispered.

"Who?" said Harry softly, crouching beside her. "Who's found you?"

"His name--" Jackie looked shocked. "Oh, Harry, I can't tell you that!"

"Why not?"

"Because--because I--"

"Jackie Marinson, listen," Harry said gently but firmly. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I wouldn't repeat it to a soul."

Jackie looked into his eyes for a moment. A single tear ran down her face. "That's just_ it_, though. I'm not--" she faltered. "I'm not Jackie Marinson."

"But," Harry was bewildered, "then who are you?"

"I know who I _am_," she looked desperate, "but I don't know who I really am."

"What do you mean?"

Jackie took a deep breath and let it out. She was still holding the green book.

"My name is Jaclyn Prewett. I was born to David and Sara Prewett. Harry, you do remember when I told you they died in a house fire, don't you?"

"Yes," Harry was having a feeling deja vu, sitting here and talking to Jackie for the second time in the past week.

"My parents weren't killed in a house fire, Harry. They were murdered--" she swallowed. "They were murdered by the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded grimly. Too many innocent lives were taken by Voldemort, he knew that all too well.

"I don't remember it of course, but... a man that called himself Tom adopted, no--_kidnapped _me soon after that and taught me--oh Harry, I didn't know it until I was about eight, but--he was teaching me the Dark Arts," Jackie cried, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this emotional... I just..."

"Shh," Harry said, conjuring up a tissue with his wand.

She excepted the tissue gratefully before continuing. "I'm not evil! I practiced the Dark Arts for seven years before I realized that Tom was lying to me. He was using me, and what I was doing was wrong. I still have the power in me, but I don't use it and I _swear _I'm not evil or terrible or..."

There was a minute of silence.

"Don't you see, Harry? If anybody knew, they'd all think that I'm corrupted and sinister, and they send me to Azkaban or worse!"

Harry stretched his instincts and again felt the same strange power radiating from Jackie. Was it a sign of the Dark Magic in Jackie? Even if she had practiced Dark Arts, thought Harry, she obviously didn't know then that it was wrong and he trusted her no matter what. "Nonsense," Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore would understand, he wouldn't--"

"No! No! I_ can't_--"

"Alright, it okay, I won't tell any one. I promise," Harry looked sadly at her. "I still think it's a mistake, though... so, so he taught you Dark Arts. What happened when you were eight?"

"Well... I finally realized what was happening, as I was always really mature for a kid. I ran away, and I haven't seen Tom since. A Muggle found me somewhere in France and sent me to an orphanage. When I turned 11, I got a letter from Andromeia and decided to attend. I got expelled a few weeks ago and they sent me here."

Heaving a deep sigh, Jackie leaned forward and whispered, "Harry, I don't think anybody wants me to know, but I was sent here because You-Know-Who is after me. I overheard the my old headmaster's conversation with Albus Dumbledore."

"Voldemort?" Harry blurted.

"Oh, good, you don't mind saying the name? Most people are scared of it," Jackie looked relieved.

"Yes, but... why would he be after you?"

"I--I don't know."

Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"No, I really don't have any idea why he would be after me! Maybe he knows about my training. Or maybe he just wants to finish what he started when he killed my parents."

"Voldemort doesn't have any power, though! Ever since 14 years ago he's been weak!"

"Yes, but still..."

"Are you scared?" Harry asked, helping her up from the floor.

"No, but--" she was immensely frightened by judge of her expression, and looked on the verge of more tears. "The only thing I have ever been scared of is Tom finding me. I told you, I'm not usually like this. I haven't cried for... years, I guess. Harry--he knows I'm at Hogwarts!"

Jackie fell into an armchair by the dying fire, curling up once more with her book. "He sent me this by owl just this evening," she said, producing from her pocket a small bit of parchment.

Harry took it, and plopped down into the chair beside her. The note read:

Hello Witchlet.

Soon I will be coming for you, dear. I know that you attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I will be coming for you shortly. Resistance is pointless.

Your Mentor and master,

Tom

"Witchlet is what he always called me," Jackie was crying again. "When I knew him he treated me okay to gain my trust, but now he thinks he rules me." She looked lost and terrified, clutching her dark green book tightly.

Hatred flowed through Harry. It was no wonder Jackie was so quiet! It was bad enough to have no parents, and go to a completely different school where she knew nobody, but to live with that hanging over her... he couldn't even contemplate it.

"What is that?" Harry pointed to her book as he handed the threatening note back.

"This?" Jackie choked out between tears. She let the book fall open and a sort of wistful sadness overtook her.

Harry moved around to the back of her chair and looked over her shoulder.

The book was full of wizard photographs, all featuring the same two people.

"These--these are my parents," Jackie said softly. "The headmaster of Andromeia gave me the pictures. I keep the book with me wherever I go.

"Harry was studying the couple very closely. They seemed familiar... the woman had thick red hair, and the man was tall with black, messy hair and glasses. The red-head had brown eyes...

With a jolt, Harry remembered. This happy, nonchalant couple were the same frightened people that he'd been seeing in his dreams! That meant that for the past week or so, he had been dreaming about the deaths of Jackie Prewett's parents!

Deciding not to mention this to Jackie, he stood there quietly for a few minutes, then said goodbye and started for the stairs.

A snore from behind him made Harry double back. Jackie was asleep in her chair, the green photo book still open on her lap.

Smiling, Harry used his wand to "teleport" a blanket from the girls' dorm to the common room where he was standing. He carefully draped it over Jackie's sleeping form, hoping that her snoring wouldn't wake anyone up.

As he walked up the stairs again, Harry knew he had a lot to think about. Why was he dreaming about Jackie's parents? Was the power he sensed around her really the traces of Dark Magic she'd been trained in? Was Voldemort coming after Jackie? If so, when would he come, and what would happen? Who was Tom?

Flopping into bed, the last thing Harry remembered thinking was, _please, no more dreams tonight._

***

to be continued...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay, part five! This should explain a few things, I think. But it hasn't explained everything, so be ready for a part six. Did I tell you there wasn't going to be a part six? If I did, so what. I lied. REVIEW!!!!! I love reviews!!!


	6. Default Chapter Title

**The Lost Girl**

**Chapter Six**

***

_**First Quidditch Match of the Season!**_

**Griffindor vs. Slytherin**

**Team Captains:**

**Slytherin: Adrian Pucey**

**Gryffindor: Harry Potter**

**Saturday, on the Quidditch Field**

Harry was sprawled on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, a magic marker in his hand, attempting to construct posters to put around school about the upcoming Quidditch match. As team captain, he was supposed to make three posters. Each of the other captains would make three posters, totaling 12 posters that they'd post in the corridors of Hogwarts.

Much as he tried, Harry couldn't concentrate. Exactly one week had passed since Jackie had told him of her true identity, and nothing eventful had taken place at all. Harry had kept his word; not even Ron and Hermione knew about Jackie's ability to use Dark Magic. Personally, Harry didn't see why people would make that big a deal of it. He trusted Jackie completely and believed her to be a very good person even if she knew a lot about Dark Arts.

He'd told her about losing control of his body, but she couldn't think of any spells in particular that could make that happen. She was only trained until age 8, after all.

"Hey Harry," Ron walked up. He and Hermione had just gotten back from the library where they'd been studying and doing homework.

"Hmm,"

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You spelled Gryffindor wrong."

"Aaarrrrgghhh!"

Harry made a big black X over the poster and threw the marker down.

Hermione came and sat down on the floor next to him, looking anxious. "Harry, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself for the past week or so. Is there something you want to tell us?"

Harry wanted to tell them; he was _aching_ to tell his friends, but he simply couldn't break his promise to Jackie. "No."

They looked disappointed. Ron shrugged and pulled some papers out to start work. Hermione looked at him for a minute, worried, before taking out her endless array of parchment and started _her _homework at a nearby table.

Harry sadly took another blank poster from his stack and wrote _'First Quidditch Match of the Season!' _on it. The fact that Quidditch season had approached cheered him up somewhat, but it didn't seem to be enough.

"Hey, Harry," Jackie Prewett was crouching at his left, holding a packet of variously colored markers. "Need help?"

Something in her eyes told Harry that she'd come to him for a different reason.

"Sure."

"Let's finish these in the library, Harry," she said cheerfully. Harry immediately knew something was wrong. Ignoring the curious looks from Ron and Hermione, he picked up his stuff. "Sure, Jackie, that's a good idea." They walked together to the portrait hole and clambered out.

Once outside, Harry dropped his nonchalant manner. "What's wrong? What happened-"

Jackie shot a sidelong glance at him, and Harry could tell she was frightened. Holding her face in her hands, she pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to him.

The envelope had already been ripped open. Harry took the letter inside and read it:

This is it, Witchlet. Meet me on Hogwarts grounds at 10:00 pm. I've come to take you back. Don't resist. If you don't come nice and easy I will make _you. 10:00. Come alone._

Harry gaped at the message. He was speechless. After a moment he said, "No! Great Wizards, Jackie, don't go!"

"SSSHHH!" She grabbed him and pulled him further away from the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was listening intently. When they were alone, she whispered, "Harry, you don't know what he'll do if I don't come, do you? This man has more _power _than you can imagine! He won't kill me-he'll kill you, he'll kill Hermione, he'll kill _everyone _I know just to drive me out of my mind!"

"Jackie, you can't just go to him! Who knows what he'll do, he might kill you just to get it out of the way, or put a memory charm on-"

"Harry!"

Harry shut up.

"Listen," she looked deadly serious. "I have to. If I don't leave here and go back to Tom he'll destroy all of Hogwarts if he has to. Giving up my own future is the only way to save all of yours, don't you see? Harry, I've been thinking a lot over the past week and when I got this letter, I decided that I have to do this. I'd never be able to live with myself if-if-"

"It won't happen!" Harry whispered fiercely. "Voldemort himself didn't dare attack Hogwarts, what makes you so sure that this "Tom" can, if Dumbledore is here?"

"Harry-you know that Professor Dumbledore is sick, correct?"

"Yes.."

"Well…"

"What?!"

"Oh, Harry-" she looked frantic. "Dumbledore left last night."

"WHAT?!"

"Sshhh! Be quiet!"

"But how-"

"Harry, he left last night to go to France and be treated by the most qualified doctor in the wizarding world. Madam Pomfrey couldn't cure it."

"But-but-" Harry sputtered. The horrible prospect of Dumbledore being gone at a time like this dawned on him. Hogwarts would be ripped to shreds if Voldemort got wind of this-no one would be there to stop him…"

"Professor McGonagall told me when I asked to see Dumbledore. I was going to tell him about being trained in Dark Arts."

Harry stood there, dumbfounded, dread rushing washing over him. Dumbledore was gone…

"Now do you see why I have to go?"

"Great, so you're just going to leave us to be killed by the Dark Lord?"

"No, I-I might stand a chance at saving you all if I go. Tom is right in Voldemort's inner circle of followers…"

Harry stood there, silently making up his mind. After a few minutes, he said quietly, "I'm going with you."

"What?! Harry, you can't go with me! He'd kill you, or worse!"

"I don't care. I'm staying with you. Together, we might have a chance."

"A chance to do what, Harry? Listen, you have a great future ahead of you. You can't just waste it! A chance to do _what_?"

"I don't know! I just don't know anything anymore, damnit!" Harry clenched his fists. "I am going with you though."

"Harry, you're probably the only one at this school who could stand up to Voldemort and possibly live. You have to stay!"

"No, I'm going."

She was silent for a moment. "Fine."

Harry nodded.

"What about Ron and Hermione?"

"Oh… I don't _know_, I'll-I'll leave a note for them, explaining, I guess."

"Saying what? I ran off on a suicide mission with a girl I've known for two weeks?"

"I'll say something. That's not exactly the main problem right now." He started marching back to the common room. "Come on, Jackie, we have to get ready."

"Get ready?" She hurried to catch up with him.

"Get some spells, get together some things… I wish Hermione could help us on this one."

"Me too…"

***

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jackie whispered.

"Yes."

They were underneath Harry's Invisibility Cloak, walking briskly across the grounds of Hogwarts. It was 9:50 pm, and they'd had no sign whatsoever of Tom.

The freezing wind whipped all around them, and Jackie and Harry fought to keep the Cloak around them. In her right fist, Jackie held a 10-inch smooth bit of wood in exactly the shape of a regular wand. Harry had made two wands for them, which did absolutely nothing except look pretty. They decided that they should keep their real wands hidden so that, with luck, the enemy would be fooled into thinking they were powerless when their fake wands were taken from them.

Jackie and Harry wandered aimlessly for a few minutes, having no idea where they were going. Neither of them could see a foot in front of their face.

Suddenly, blinding lights flashed, and they were flooded with white light.

When Harry's eyes adjusted, he looked around and gasped.

"What is it?" Jackie moaned, her eyes still squinted.

"Jackie-look, I-I think we're in the Quidditch Stadium," he stammered.

Harry was right. The overhead spotlights used for nighttime games had been turned on. They were standing in the center of the Hogwarts Quidditch Arena. They flipped off the Invisibility Cloak and looked around, confused.

"Hello, again," A cold drawling voice echoed from somewhere above them.

Jackie gasped and her eyes widened in recognition.

Harry's eyes racked the stands, searching for the source of the voice. There. Up in the very highest row of seats stood a young man with pale blonde hair and coal black eyes that Harry could see even as far away as he was. The man grinned and disappeared. He'd apparated.

"Did you miss me, Witchlet?" The same voice came from behind them. Harry swung around, just in time to see the man apparate away from where he was standing.

A cold, high laugh echoed all around them.

"Why don't you come down _here_, coward!" Jackie yelled.

The laughing stopped and the man that Harry assumed was Tom suddenly apparated again and appeared directly in front of them.

With a determined look on her face, Jackie marched forward. Just short of reaching him though, she gasped and fell back a step. "You--you're not Tom," she whispered angrily.

"Dear, dear, I'm surprised you remember your old mentor so well. No, Witchlet. The old Tom is dead. His soul is gone, forever lost." 

"But you look just like--"

"I do, don't I? Silly girl, did you think Tom would ever want you back? I am _using _Tom's body, along with my own mind and power. He was stupid enough to think he was a more powerful Dark wizard than myself, so I stole his body, and destroyed his mind. He didn't go without a fight, of course, but the man was simply overconfident in himself. Now I have much more power than ever before, as well as access to his memory, _Witchlet_."

Harry stayed quiet, not wanting to intrude. He did, however, keep his hand near his real wand and stay ready to run at a moment's notice.

"Then," Jackie said, confused. "Who are you?"

He smiled evilly. "Oh, I believe little Harry Potter over here has met me before."

Harry suddenly realized who this man was. He was facing Lord Voldemort, in the body of another person. A horrible feeling of dread filled him. Voldemort would kill him and most likely Jackie also. With Dumbledore gone, there was no chance for surviving this night. None at all.

"Now, to business. I believe I will not kill you. Both yourself, Jaclyn, and the Potter boy could be considerable allies when your memory has been fixed up a bit--"

"Wait," said Jackie. "You still haven't told me who you are."

Harry didn't know why Jackie was misunderstanding. Who _else _could he be?

Voldemort gave a sinister laugh. He looked as though he were somewhat having a good time. 

"The Dark Lord, most powerful wizard in the world," he said, with a small bow.

Jackie gasped. "Vol--Voldem-- Voldemort?"

"Indeed."

"Never," said Harry quietly. "Neither of us will _ever _join you, Tom Marvalo Riddle."

His face contorted. "Don't call me that, Potter! My _name _is Lord Voldemort, there is no part of me that is related to the Riddle family!"

Harry scowled and moved closer to Jackie's side.

"But," Voldemort said, backing up and rolling up his sleeves, "if that is the way you want it... so be it." When he was ten feet away from the two 14-year-olds, he pulled out his wand and bellowed, "DESTRUCTO MAJORUS!"

A flash of bright green lightning shot from his wand and zoomed toward them. Harry leaped in front of Jackie in one swift movement, but it made no difference. The lightning stopped in mid-air, and stayed completely still not three inches in front of Harry's face.

"WHAT?!" Voldemort yelled, staring at his lightning that was still completely unmoving. 

Before anyone had a chance to do anything, another calm voice came from their left, "You lose, Tom."

Then, the green lightning that had been stopped mid-air suddenly started moving again, in the opposite direction. It shot back through the air and pierced Lord Voldemort in the chest. Voldemort let out an unearthly scream, and dropped to the ground.

Harry and Jackie, shocked, turned to see who had saved them. Out of the shadows strode none other than Albus Dumbledore. He didn't look sick in the slightest, and walked coolly over to the body of Jackie's old mentor (a.k.a.: Voldemort) and kicked him in the shins. When Voldemort didn't move, Dumbledore muttered, "Didn't I tell you never to come to Hogwarts..."

Then he turned to Jackie and Harry who stared at him, astonished. Finally, Harry spoke, "Sir? I thought you were--"

"Gone?" 

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore walked over to them. "That's exactly the point, Mr. Potter. I never left Hogwarts. I was never even sick."

Jackie sputtered, "You mean the whole thing was a--"

"A trick, that's right. The idea was that if Lord Voldemort thought that I was ill, and off my guard, he might do something foolhardy that would lead to his own demise. He did, too," Dumbledore motioned towards the body behind him. "Now... Miss Marinson--"

"Prewett."

"You know?"

"Yes."

"Well, well... Miss Prewett, would you mind telling me what you and Mr. Potter are doing out of school at night in the middle of the Quidditch Arena? You'd better start at the beginning."

Jackie took a deep breath, and told Dumbledore everything. She explained all about being trained in Dark Arts and running away and getting the threatening notes from "Tom", who was really Voldemort. When she finished, Dumbledore looked mildly impressed.

"So... you know who you are. But you still don't know about yourself and Harry, do you...? Dear me..."

"Me and Harry? What does Harry have to do with any of it?"

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Did you never wonder, Harry, why Jaclyn's father looked so much like your own?"

"Well, yes sir, but I didn't really think there was anything to that fact."

Professor Dumbledore smiled genuinely. "You never knew that James Potter had a brother, did you?"

"What?!"

"Yes... David Potter was Muggle, and I don't think he liked living with a family of wizards very much. He was nearly eight years older than James, and when James went to Hogwarts to learn magic, David ran away. He changed his last name to Prewett. Later he fell in love with, and married Sara Mulone. He didn't find out for a while that she was a witch, but when he did it didn't matter; he was too much in love to care."

"Cousins..." Jackie muttered, looking at Harry with a new respect in her eyes. "We're _related, _Harry..."

Harry couldn't believe it. He's always felt a bond to this girl. He'd always loved her, but never in any sort of romantic way. Everything was coming together now...

Dumbledore continued, "When Sara and David died, only a few months before Lily and James did, James was terribly upset. He and Lily put a charm on you, Harry, so that you'd always remember what they looked like. James didn't know that he'd be killed shortly. The Memofectius Charm made it so that the Harry would sometimes remember or have dreams about important parts of their lives. I don't suppose it has noticeably started to effect you yet Potter, but it will."

"Wait," Harry looked at both of them. "I think it's already started."

Jackie looked at him in astonishment. "You've been having visions of my parents?"

"Yeah, I--I've been having dreams."

"About what, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, interested.

"About--" Harry glanced at Jackie nervously, "I've been having dreams of Voldemort's attack, and them--and them--"

"Dying," Jackie said softly.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "No doubt you will have more of these dreams in the future."

Harry groaned.

"However, now that you know what exactly they mean, perhaps memories of other times will come to you. Memories of happier moments."

Harry looked up at the headmaster. "I'd like that, sir."

Dumbledore smiled. "I know. Now--" he clapped his hands together. "Let's get back to the castle. I'm sure you two are eager to tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley what happened. They received your note and told Professor McGonagall, who in turn informed me."

Jackie and Harry were quiet. Voldemort was dead, killed at last by Albus Dumbledore. Their parents were brothers, and that made them cousins. _How weird, _thought Harry. He picked up the Invisibility Cloak which was still on the ground and flung it over a shoulder.

When they reached the castle, Hermione and Ron were waiting. They rushed to Harry as soon as the door opened, demanding explanations. After a minute of confused talking, Hermione noticed Dumbledore.

"Professor! You--you were ill, weren't you? I mean--"

"No, Miss Granger, I was never ill at all."

"What? But, McGonagall said..."

"Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to explain? I must go see Professor McGonagall..."

"Sure, Professor."

Dumbledore wandered off, shaking his head wearily.

"Harry? What's happened?" Ron asked. "Where did you go? What _happened_? You look terrible."

"Thanks."

"No, really!" Hermione exclaimed. "You shouldn't have run off at night, I'm surprised you weren't suspended..."

There was a moment of silence.

Slowly, Harry and Jackie took turns telling parts of the story. They told Hermione and Ron everything, in detail. Both were gaping when Harry finished up.

"But," started Ron, "what about Jackie? Won't people find out that she was trained in Dark Arts?"

Jackie's face paled.

"No," said Harry, "I don't think Dumbledore would tell anyone."

"Cousins..." Hermione whispered. "That is so strange..."

"By the way," said Ron grinning. He swung his arm over Hermione's shoulder. "You still owe us that date with Millicent Bulstrode."

Jackie looked confused. Harry blanched.

***

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the end of my story. I am in the process of making an epilogue and that will be up very soon. Please review, I love reviews! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything or anyone in this story except for "Tom", Jaclyn Marinson/Prewett, Sara Prewett, and David Prewett. Actually, I don't own the name "Prewett" but you know.


	7. Default Chapter Title

**The Lost Girl**

**Epilogue**

***

Harry halted on his Firebolt, squinting around for the Snitch. The crowd below him cheered like mad. It was Saturday, the first Quidditch Match of the season. The score was 80 to 20, Gryffindor's favor.

"Hey, Harry! Looking for something?" Jackie Prewett was guarding the goal posts a few feet away on a Comet 260. She was pointing downwards.

Harry glanced down. Hovering near the bottom-most row of seats was the tiny Golden Snitch. Harry zoomed down, making a wide arc and catching the Snitch tightly in his fist. The whistle sounded and the crowd exploded in cheers from the Gryffindors, and boos from the Slytherins. From above him, Harry heard Malfoy curse.

"Nice going, Seeker," Jackie said on her way to the ground. 

Harry smiled. Before the Quidditch Match they'd announced to the whole school that they were cousins. Everybody seemed to take it okay, even if it was a shock. The Slytherins didn't really care, and the only people who acted sour in response to the news were Professor Snape, and Malfoy.

When they got to the ground, George and Fred called a party in the Gryffindor common room, and everybody started towards the school. As he walked out of the arena, Harry looked back at the spot where Voldemort had lain the night before last. The fact that Voldemort was dead was something that Dumbledore was planning on telling the wizarding world in a few days.

A hand rested on his shoulder. Harry turned and saw his cousin smiling at him. "Still remembering it?"

"Yeah..."

"Come on, Seeker, there's a party. Aren't you coming?" she said.

"Sure," he followed her up to the school.

***

At dinner that night, everyone was still chatting about Harry having a cousin and winning the Match. Colin Creevey insisted on taking a countless number of pictures of the two of them together, and this time Harry happily obliged.

After dinner, Fred and George were telling Harry about the joke they played on Snape.

"We did it tonight," Fred said, "Every time anyone says the word "fun" Snape sings a song, and then he goes back to doing whatever it was he was doing and doesn't remember a thing!"

"What song will he sing?" asked Jackie, joining in on the conversation.

George cracked up. "It's so _funny_, I wish you could see him, he sings--"

At that moment, Dumbledore stood up to address the school and George shut up.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the Great Hall fell silent. "Well, well, I'm sure you all have heard our news about Mr. Potter and his cousin, Miss Marinson." It wasn't a question. "And I very much hope that all of you had a lot of fun at the Quidditch Match--"

As soon as Dumbledore said the word "fun," Snape, who was seated in between McGonagall and Dumbledore at the Staff Table, stood up and gave a small cough. Without any warning, he interrupted Dumbledore and burst into song, singing as loud as he could.

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT, SHORT--AND--STOUT!"

Everybody stared at him. George and Fred had turned red trying not to laugh.

"HERE IS MY HAN--DLE, HERE IS MY SPOUT!"

A few kids were snickering, but most were just to shocked to say anything.

"WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP, HEAR--ME--SHOUT,

"TIP ME OVER AND POUR--ME--OUT!!!"

Professor Snape sang all of this without moving. Then, he sat back down in his chair and acted as normal as though nothing at all had happened. His expression, however, turned to annoyed when he realized that everyone was staring at him in disbelief.

The Great Hall erupted in laughter. Snape looked extremely disgruntled and confused.

Harry stopped and whispered to Jackie, "Didn't you say that only Dark Magic could control another person?" 

"Well, yeah, but that's assuming that the person is an intelligent being," she stifled a laugh. "Besides, Voldemort had control of your whole body at Hogsmeade, and you were totally aware during all of it."

"Oh. Okay," Harry had to admit, this was very funny. He could see Colin loading his camera at the other end of the table, in case it happened again.

"Professor Snape?" Dumbledore questioned when the students had calmed down. "Is there something you'd like to share with us?"

Another roar of laughter.

"No, headmaster," Snape said innocently.

"Well, then. I hope, students, that the rest of this year will be fun and enjoyable--"

"I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT, SHORT AND STOUT--HERE IS MY HANDLE, HERE IS MY SPOUT--WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP, HERE ME SHOUT--_TIP _ME OVER AND POUR ME OUT!"

Again, Professor Snape sat down as though nothing had taken place. The student body laughed like crazy. Colin's camera clicked away.

"Well, Jackie," Harry said, "It looks like the rest of this year is going to be great."

"Yes, Harry," she agreed. "It certainly will."

*** 


End file.
